


november

by nerducci



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Reminiscing, and looking forward to christmas, daniel has a hit list but it's a joke i swear it's a joke, david makes cinnamon rolls, look as i was writing this i got into a christmas mood and it derailed okay, they really are just lookin back at the past year, they're all dumbasses, uhhhh just some fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 11:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerducci/pseuds/nerducci
Summary: i wrote the first half of this like 10 months ago and never actually finished it and then i was like hey omg remember that wip u have and then i wrote some more and then i was like HEY IT'S CHRISTMAS IN LIKE A MONTH and then i just went off
Relationships: Daniel/David (Camp Camp), Daniel/David/Jasper (Camp Camp), Daniel/Jasper (Camp Camp), David/Jasper (Camp Camp)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	november

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote the first half of this like 10 months ago and never actually finished it and then i was like hey omg remember that wip u have and then i wrote some more and then i was like HEY IT'S CHRISTMAS IN LIKE A MONTH and then i just went off

"I'm going to the store," Jasper announces. "Does anyone need anything?"

"Powdered sugar," says David, who's mixing something in a bowl. "I need some to make a glaze for my cinnamon rolls!"

"Powdered sugar, got it. Daniel?"

"There's a list on the notice board," Daniel answers, absent mindedly flicking through a newspaper at the kitchen table. He gestures vaguely towards the notice board by the door. 

Jasper pulls a scrap of paper off the board and starts reading. "Max, Gwen, the guy at the grocery store, the bus dri- Daniel, what is this?" 

"That? Oh, that's my hit list," Daniel replies, not bothering to look up from his newspaper. "Did you know that it's going to snow next week?" 

"Your wh- your _hit list?_ Daniel, you can't- you can't just have a hit list."

"Why not?" 

"Because..."   
He pulls a face. "David! Explain to Daniel why he shouldn't have a hit list." 

David glances up and smiles. "Oh, I think it's fine as long as he doesn't _actually_ hit anyone!"

Jasper blinks slowly. "You are so stupid. It's unbelievable."

"Hear, hear," Daniel says, and David looks mildly dejected. "Anyway, that's the wrong list, idiot. The one you want has curly fries at the top."

"Of course it does," Jasper says with a small smile. He finds the right list and pockets it, and then slaps the so called 'hit list' down on the table in from of Daniel. "We're not done talking about this."

"Sure, whatever. Don't forget the curly fries, okay?"

"I wouldn't dream of it, angel," Jasper responds, and kisses him on the cheek. He gives David a quick kiss on his way out too. "I'll be back soon. Please don't burn the house down."

David opens his mouth to say something in retaliation, but Jasper's already gone. "Can you believe him?" he exclaims, mixing his cinnamon roll dough angrily. "Burn the house down! That's ridiculous!"

"David, you burned _microwave popcorn."_

"Hey, that was a long time ago!"

"It was in March, actually."

"I've changed!"

"Anyway!" Daniel says, deciding to not so subtly changing the subject, "it's going to snow next week, apparently. That would be cool, right?"  
He pauses. "Haha, get it? Cool. Because snow is cold."

David sighs deeply. "I don't know if I should laugh or cry." 

"Neither. Please just pretend I didn't say that. That was terrible."

"Yeah, it was _really_ terrible."

_"Anyway."_

"Anyway!" David echoes with a slight laugh, sprinkling flour on to the table so he can roll his cinnamon rolls. "Snow would be nice. It's been ages since it snowed. And hey, it's Christmas soon! And then new year- I can't believe how fast this year has gone!"

"Me neither." Daniel smiles softly. "It's been nice. I mean, there have been bad days, and... bad _weeks,_ but... overall, it's been really nice.

"Yeah? I think we made some pretty decent memories. And we still have a little more than a month left!"  
David stops rolling the cinnamon roll dough and sits down at the table, somehow getting flour all down his shirt in the process, but not seeming to notice or mind. He shoots Daniel a dreamy sort of smile. "It'll be our first Christmas together," he says softly. "Isn't that exciting? We can make a Christmas cake and wrap presents and decorate the Christmas tree and watch Christmas movies and make a gingerbread house and- ooh, we can make a popcorn garland! And play Christmas music and..."

Daniel just lets him ramble on, smiling at the passionate enthusiasm in his voice and the sparkle in his eyes. David always gets so excited about the smallest things. Seriously, who else could get that excited over a popcorn garland?   
But it's sort of contagious, somehow, and Daniel would be lying if he said he wasn't looking forward to all that stuff too.  
_Their first Christmas together._  
Well, maybe it's a little early to be thinking about all of that, but never mind. More than anything he's looking forward to sharing the special traditions that David and Jasper have. Small things that might seem a little silly, but mean so much to them. Things that bring them closer, in a way. 

More than anything, he's looking forward to the fact that, for the first time ever, he's going to spend Christmas with his family.

**Author's Note:**

> :")  
> sorry if this has like 600 mistakes i'm gay i'm dumb and i'm tired proofreading is for losers  
> anyway sorry (again) for disappearing,, my confidence in my writing has been very very low but i'm trying to push past that and get posting again!  
> that said if u liked it then it would be Awesome if u could leave a comment bc that shit motivates me sm 🥺  
> anyway thank u for reading and goodnight


End file.
